


With You, Just Like This.

by Nayong127



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Xukun wonders if Linong's eyes hold the stars into them and that's why those eyes twinkle and sparkle brightly every time he is happy.





	1. Like This, Just You And I.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever NongKun fic so, please don't expect much. Warning for extreme fluff. I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless~

Xukun can hear the sound of water falling as his roommate is taking a shower while he waits for him so they can eat dinner together. Linong had told him not to wait but, Xukun insisted, Xukun doesn't like eating alone. Or maybe he likes to see the younger eat, talk with him during dinner cause there is so little time they actually spend together. 

The bathroom door opens and Linong walks out in his pajamas, the cute baby pink pajamas with small bunnies all over it. It's cute, Xukun thinks. Xukun has always admired the pureness and innocence of his roommate. Linong is a bright kid, having the smile which puts the Sun in shame and, voice as soothing as the gentle spring breeze. 

"Gege, sorry to keep you waiting." Linong gives an apologetic smile but, Xukun shakes his head with a wide grin. It's okay, he doesn't mind, he will never but, Linong doesn't have to know that. When Linong walks ahead of him, that's when he sees that his hair is still wet. 

"NongNong." Xukun's voice is soft, calling for him and Linong turns around, head tilted just a little and innocent eyes staring at him. 

"Your hair is wet, dry it then we can eat. Don't wanna get you sick." Xukun giggles sweetly and he can see Linong's cheeks painted with a light hue of pink. 

"Oh." That's all Linong says as he runs his slender fingers through his wet hair. 

"You can start eating dinner, I will dry my hair first." Linong smiles and Xukun wonders how can a smile be so radiating, so beautiful. Before Linong can take a step forward, slender fingers wrap around his wrist and he is pulled towards Xukun's bed. The younger sits as he stares at Xukun's back with questioning eyes, who is rummaging through his closet. Only to come back with a fluffy towel in his hands and a soft smile tugging on his rosy lips. 

"I don't like eating alone." Xukun softly whispers and he rubs the fluffy towel to dry Linong's wet hair. Xukun can see Linong's eyes softening and a small smile, silently making a promise not to let him eat alone again, no words needed. That's how it always worked for them. And, Xukun loves that about their relationship. 

Xukun wonders when Linong grew up from the kid who was shy but, smiling always to the boy who is mature, manly and even takes care of him. But, Linong will always be the little kid who smiles brightly and has a pure heart, innocence still lingering and never letting go in Xukun's heart. 

With Linong sitting on his bed and staring at him, his sparkling eyes make Xukun question if something is changing between them. Maybe it did long time ago. The fluffy towel softly rubbing on the wet hair as Linong smiles, the one which lights up the world and makes Xukun feel a tingling sensation in his heart. 

Is he really falling for the boy with sparkly eyes and serene smile? 

"Gege, you don't allow anyone near your bed but," Linong doesn't dare to complete it and Xukun stops drying his hair. Linong looks hesitant and Xukun feels his throat tightening. Xukun never liked anyone messing up in their room and he even told all of their friends to never touch his bed. 

"With you, I don't really mind." Xukun's little confession is hung on the air as he feels his cheeks heating and is sure that they are now painted in hues of pink. When he looks down at Linong, there is a sweet smile tugging his lips upward and his eyes sparkle brighter than the stars. Xukun wonders if Linong's eyes hold the stars into them and that's why those eyes twinkle and sparkle brightly every time he is happy. 

Instead of drying his hair, Xukun runs his nimble fingers through Linong's nearly dried hair, his fingers caressing the soft strands while Linong leans into the touch. The feeling so soothing and domestic that it scares Xukun of the possibilities. He slowly pushes Linong's fringe away making Linong look at him with curious eyes. Xukun leans down to give Linong a sweet peck on his forehead, melting his insides away and making his chest heavy with blooming feelings.

It's not everyday that Xukun kisses Linong but, he has had the urge to kiss him since a long time ago. Linong's rosy lips are adored with a shy smile and it's mirrored on his face too. He's sure about that. Face heating up, skin tingling in delight and hues of pink kissing his supple cheeks, Xukun is falling deeper. 

They stare at each other for a while, the icy silence creeping and chilling him to the core but, no words are exchanged. Maybe Xukun expected a tiny bit more, more than what Linong could ever give. The thought so painful that he doesn't notice arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer as Linong rests his head on Xukun's chest. 

The gesture so simple yet so heart fluttering that his heart thrashes violently inside him and maybe Linong can hear his heartbeats too. The fluffy towel already forgotten as it lies on the floor while Linong looks up to meet those glimmering eyes of Xukun. 

"KunKun ge, I would like it to happen again." Linong says with a boyish grin and eyes shinning brightly with a speck of blush on the apple of his cheeks. It's adorable. Xukun gasps as Linong falls backward on the mattress with Xukun in his embrace, his laughter lingering in the air and Xukun concludes that it's the most melodious sound he has ever heard. Of course, after Linong's singing that is.  

Xukun has his hands on Linong's shoulder, the touch leaving his slightly breathless. He looks up to see Linong staring at him with shimmering eyes, gaze full of affection and it makes his skin tingle in bliss and giddiness. Linong leans forward to give a shy peck on the tip of Xukun's nose. It's innocent, sweet, heartwarming, so like NongNong. 

Linong moves a little so both of them are lying next to each other, Xukun wonders how did he become so lucky as he turns to his side to see Linong's face, a grin on his rosy lips and starry eyes turning into crescents. It's beautiful. He's beautiful. 

Xukun slowly intertwines his fingers with Linong's, feeling the hold tightening as he is pulled closer. Xukun rests his head on the crook of Linong's neck, nosing the smooth skin and giving it a sweet peck. Linong wraps his arm around Xukun's waist, the embrace warming his insides and making his heart flutter. The warmth spreading like a forest fire, consuming him wholly and Xukun doesn't want to be anywhere else rather than in Linong's embrace. 

"Let's stay like this, just you and me." Xukun mumbles sleepily as Linong kisses the top of his head as a promise and lulls him to sleep with a song. Linong's sweet voice is the last thing Xukun hears as he drifts to dreamland but, with a big grin and Linong's warmth enveloping him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new to writing NongKun so my apologies if it isn't good. This was inspired from a tweet and well, I kind of ruined it. I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> Also, I have some ideas for drabbles so I might dump them here. I quite don't like the title nor summary so I might change it later. Thank you for reading!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated. See you soon~


	2. Maybe In Love With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your happiness matters the most to me, NongNong." Xukun's voice trembles slightly and Linong wonders if Xukun is as scared as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about adding NongNong's point of view. Please do enjoy~

Linong watches Xukun from afar, his doe eyes shinning brightly, rosy lips stretched beautifully to make up a sweet smile and the soft spring breeze combing through his hair, making it a mess: a beautiful mess. And, Linong is mesmerized. Everything about Xukun is utterly ethereal, from his doe eyes to his cherry lips and rosy cheeks.

It has been a week, a week since Xukun had cuddled with him and they ended up sharing warmth on Xukun's bed. Linong questions where he stands on the ground with Xukun. What is he to Xukun? Are they friends who are close enough to share the same warmth? Is he just a friend whom Xukun loves to shower with affections? Do friends kiss each other and pretend like nothing ever happened?? Do friends even do that? Linong doesn't know and maybe a part of him is scared to unveil the truth.

Linong slowly drags his steps towards the boy sitting on the bench, admiring his surrounding and Linong will do anything to see that beautiful smile of the older. With a bright smile plastered on his own face, Linong stands in front of Xukun, giving him his ice cream cone and Xukun's eyes instantly brightens up, chocolate brown eyes staring at his own. 

_This feels like a date._

Linong takes a seat beside him, his own ice cream being forgotten as he feels Xukun leaning his head on his shoulder. Linong tenses for a bit and maybe Xukun can feel him stiffening too. Linong doesn't know but, Xukun being this close to him is surely not good for his heart. He swears that his heart will burst with happiness and from how hard it is beating, it sure hurts a little. 

"NongNong, it's gonna melt soon." Xukun has his arm looped with Linong's and Linong is brought back from his reverie. 

"Huh?" Linong dumbly questions and it has Xukun bursting into sweet little giggles and Linong doesn't mind being a fool if it makes Xukun smile and laugh like that.

"This." Xukun takes Linong's hand, the one holding on the cone and motions it to his lips, Xukun's hands feel warmer and soft against his cold ones. It was a mistake to turn his head sideway cause Xukun had rested his chin on Linong's shoulder and now, is staring at him intently with his hazy doe eyes and a serene smile tugging his lips upward. 

Linong's heart definitely wasn't ready for that. Nor will it ever be. 

Linong thinks it's unfair, unfair because Xukun is so effortlessly beautiful. 

"Gege, what are we?" A question so simple yet so hauntingly scary, terrifying him of what it will result to. This question has been on the tip of his tongue, wanting to slide off like falling leaves in autumn. 

A pause.

A deafening silence and everything stills, Linong is waiting for Xukun to pull him out of his misery. 

"What do you think we are, NongNong?" Xukun asks him softly, resting his head on Linong's shoulder and Linong is tongue tied. Linong expected anything but, not a question thrown at himself. Maybe his heart did break a little inside while Xukun is oblivious of it.

"I don't know." The words drifting into the gentle spring breeze and makes him slightly shiver. His heart feels heavier, throat constricting and maybe this is what heartbreak feels like. 

"Look at me, NongNong." Xukun whispers as he cups Linong's face with his one hand, thumbing his supple cheek.

"I want us to be together, as in go on dates, watch movies, cuddle at times and do what couples do. I hope that you feel the same but, if you don't, it's okay. We can be what you want us to, friends? Lovers? Or even strangers? I don't mind as long as that's what you want." Xukun's free hand finds Linong's and he softly squeezes it, giving him warmth and comfort.

"Your happiness matters the most to me, NongNong." Xukun's voice trembles slightly and Linong wonders if Xukun is as scared as he is. 

"I do want to be with you, wake up every morning with you in my arms, kiss you good nights and go on dates. But, what if I end up hurting you, gege? I will never be able to forgive myself." Xukun smiles at him softly, doe eyes turning into crescents and, Linong feels his heart thrashing violently against his ribcage. 

"You could never hurt me, NongNong." Linong wants to argue, there are so many what ifs and many things that could go wrong. But, a part of Linong is scared to hold on while a bigger part doesn't want to let go. 

"That's the last thing you would do." Xukun sounds so confident that has Linong smiling and maybe it's not as terrifying as Linong makes it out to be.

"Then, gege, will you be my boyfriend?" Linong looks at those warm and dazed doe eyes which are shinning brightly and even with an uncertain future, Linong doesn't want to give up, not on Xukun: his KunKun ge. 

"My answer will always be a yes." Xukun grins widely as he pecks Linong's lips and taking Linong's ice cream, he makes a run away from him. Still dazed from the innocent kiss, Linong is stupefied as his nimble fingers caress his lips, a shy smile forming on his lips. He can hear Xukun's chuckles and, Linong makes his way towards Xukun.

_Just like this, I am content and maybe in love with you too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated as always~  
> Btw I have this idea for ABO story but, I don't know if anyone wants to read it or not. If you want to read it, please do comment!!


	3. I Miss You So Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gege, I– I am so sorry." Linong's voice sounds so broken, maybe as broken as Xukun's heart.

The sheet feels colder as Xukun wraps the thin duvet around his body, warming and cuddling to avoid the slight coldness because of someone's absence, seeping into his bones. The apartment is less lively than it used to be, without Linong's laughter and singing. But, it's his heart that feels emptier as Linong took a huge portion of his heart with him. 

The lamp on his nightstand illuminates the whole room but, his heart is still enveloped in darkness. Maybe he should have tagged along with Linong, at least he wouldn't feel so lonely. 

He tries to sleep away this feeling, even with tired and droopy eyes. he can't seem to fall asleep. All he can think about is Linong and if he has eaten his dinner or not, is he sleeping well?? Does he miss Xukun like he misses Linong? Xukun takes out his phone to look what time it is, the brightness stinging his eyes a bit and a sweet smile adoring his lips as he looks at his wallpaper. It's the photo of them which was taken in the park, Xukun has his chin rested on Linong's shoulder while Linong is smiling brightly. Xukun had a sweet smile tugging on his lips but, Linong's smile was much more beautiful. 

"Is it crazy that I miss you so bad?" Xukun whispers as he gently thumbs the photo, smiling while eyes misty. His thumb hovers above the contact, the one he has been missing and quickly swipes to call him. 

"I will call him once and if he doesn't answer then I will sleep." It's 1 AM, Xukun doesn't expect Linong to answer his call as it rings for a few seconds. But, Linong has always been full of surprises. 

"KunKun ge." The honeyed voice makes Xukun shiver and stirs something in his heart, making feelings bloom within him. 

"NongNong, why are you still awake?" Xukun asks worriedly. He can hear the melodious laugh of his lover.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Linong's velvety voice is bright but, there is a hint of tiredness intertwined with it. 

"I just couldn't sleep." Xukun whispers softly as the words dissipate into nothingness. 

"Me too." Xukun closes his eyes. the once bright doe eyes now misty with longing for the warmth of his lover. 

"It's only been two weeks but, I– I miss you so much." Xukun's voice trembles, hazel eyes full of unshed tears as he tries not to let out a sob. It's so difficult when his body is tired and his emotions are running haywire. The tears fall slowly dragging along his temples and he hugs the duvet tighter. He hears Linong take a deep breathe.

"I will always be in your heart, Gege." Xukun clutches on his phone tighter, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

"I miss you, too. A lot. I wished I was there with you, next to you while you are in my arms." Linong laughs softly and it makes Xukun cry harder. 

"E– every day I feel hopeful when I hear t–the doorbell ringing over and over, wishing that you were here with that luggage of yours. But, I know that you won't come back this soon yet, my heart keeps on waiting for you to........... to knock on the door and tell that you have arrived." Xukun chokes on his sobs while his slender fingers brush away the tears. 

"Gege, I– I am so sorry." Linong's voice sounds so broken, maybe as broken as Xukun's heart.

"I so badly wanna come home to you but, I can't." And, Xukun knows that he can not argue, Linong needs to spend some time with his mom, too. Xukun isn't that selfish to have all of Linong to himself. 

There is silence, Xukun takes deep breathes to calm himself.

"Until we meet again, I will be waiting." The words so softly said yet it holds a stronger feeling which ties both of them together. A hum and then Linong sings for him like he always did. A beautiful melody that eases his heart and lures him to dreamland where the two of them are not separated by any distance. 

That night, he dreamed about Linong whispering I love you, Gege. Or maybe it wasn't a dream. 

 

 

Xukun wakes up with his phone pressed against his cheek, his hazel eyes swollen and bloodshot red. He makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face. It's 1 PM and thank goodness he doesn't have any classes. He sits on the couch, munching on some cookies as the TV is left open. After eating, he throws the wrapper into the trashcan while a familiar song plays on the TV. It's Linong's favorite song and a sad smile tugs on his lips. 

 A knock on the door, Xukun doesn't listen it.

Another knock and Xukun wonders who the person is as he makes his way towards the door.

A few knocks accompanied by the voice he longed to hear.

"KunKun ge."

"Gege, are you there?" 

Xukun runs faster and hastily opens the door, revealing the one he was longing to see. Hazel doe eyes blurred with tears as he sees Linong's face, a sweet smile adoring his lips and sparkling eyes turned into crescents. 

Linong is standing there and he lets go of the suitcase to hold Xukun is his arms. The tears stream down his rosy cheeks as he is held by his lover, embraced in his warmth and it feels like his heart is alive now. Linong came back with the portion he had taken from Xukun's heart. A twirl and, both of them are laughing in giddiness. A blissful moment. 

"I am back, Gege. I'm home." Linong whispers as he gently cups Xukun's face, brushing away the tears. Even with tear stained rosy cheeks, bloodshot eyes, rosy nose, Xukun looks beautiful.

"Welcome home, NongNong." A serene smile and Xukun tiptoes to kiss Linong on his lips, a soft and loving kiss. 

"I missed you." Xukun says before inching forward to kiss Linong again as he smiles into the kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried angst even if I suck at it. I can't write angst no matter what UGH. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I have been writing another story and gonna add BiTing cause I love them so much. I hope to publish it soon~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated~
> 
> See you soon!!!


End file.
